Bounce
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: "See Ma," Henry says relieved, "Mom always bounces back." Emma nods but at the same time one thought runs through her mind, what about the day that she doesn't? - SQ oneshot


_An SQ oneshot that popped into my brain. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

_Summary: _

_"See Ma," Henry says relieved, "Mom always bounces back."_

_Emma nods but at the same time one thought runs through her mind, what about the day that she doesn't?_

* * *

><p>"I'm sure she'll be alright Emma," her mother reassures from the hard plastic seat next to her. They're back here in again. The waiting room. God, Emma hates the waiting room. She hates watching the seconds tick by and not knowing whether or not Regina is okay. She hates the uncertainty and the fear that cripples her with every second that she doesn't know.<p>

_"Regina!" Emma screams flying across the small space between them. It's the same old story, another enemy, another battle, Regina blocking Emma to defend her from the attack and paying the price. Regina saving them all at the expense of herself. _

_Emma is proud of her. She's proud of the heroic and brave nature of her true love but it scares her to death because all these battles seem to end the same way – Regina hitting the floor with a sickening thump and that cold sting of terror running through Emma's heart. _

Emma looks up at the clock and wills the doctor to appear. Their family is here. Henry sits by her side, worried yet optimistic. He always believes. He believes in his Mom's abilities to be good and her power to save them from anything. He doesn't see what Emma sees, he doesn't see the aftermath of being the hero.

Charming and Snow who have welcomed Regina into the family sit on her other side. Her mother chirps reassurances trying to keep everyone's hopes up, it's just as much a front for herself as it is for everyone else. Her parents understand the nature of heroism, they understand that with the praise and the good deeds comes pain and heartache.

Emma wonders why they always pay the price. For every heroic act Regina does, for every time she saves them all she ends up injured and Emma's heart bears the brunt of fear and looming loss.

Finally the doctor comes out. Everyone else hears the words 'she'll be fine'. Emma hears the 'broken leg' and 'long recovery period'. She sighs resting her head in her hands. Regina will be okay and for that she will never stop being careful. The weight lifts from her heart but something else moves to burden it, the thought that she never wants to feel like this again.

She hates the terror. She hates the fear of losing the person who makes her life complete. Emma can't let this happen again, she just can't.

"See Ma," Henry says relieved, "Mom always bounces back."

Emma nods but at the same time one thought runs through her mind, _what about the day that she doesn't?_

* * *

><p>She's been home from the hospital three days and Emma has driven herself crazy with worry. She can't help it. After Henry made that comment about Regina always bouncing back she has nightmares of her girlfriend bouncing down and never springing up again. She wakes up covered in sweat and reaching out for Regina just for the comfort of knowing that the other woman is still breathing.<p>

Other nights she doesn't sleep at all simply watching the rise and fall of Regina's chest.

Working is terrible. She sits at her desk and panics. She counts down the minutes wondering if she's about to get the phone call she dreads. The only way to soothe that terror is to dial Regina's number and let her true love's voice chase away that cold pit of fear.

Even then it's not always enough and she comes home early or three or four times just to check in on Regina. She can tell she's probably driving the other woman crazy but she can't help it. She can't let herself relax and breathe because every time she does that fear comes back.

It's her worst nightmare, losing Regina, and she needs to make sure it never happens.

She has a thousand and one excuses, she brings Regina lunch, she drives her to the hospital for her check-up, she finds reasons to come home early and be with Regina because it's the only time that fear disappears. Emma dreads leaving for work but what she dreads even more is the clinginess becoming too much.

Luckily for Regina it doesn't. Her girlfriend understands the terror Emma's going through all too well, she's felt it too. When Emma comes home early Regina welcomes her with open arms. When she wakes in the middle of the night Regina's arms slide around her waist and they hold each other in the darkness until they find a safety they can fall asleep in.

Emma knows it can't go on much longer. She's not sleeping. She's not working. Every minute that goes by she's wondering if Regina's okay. She loves Regina but even Emma knows that they need to talk because her fear is getting to her. She needs Regina to stop being so reckless. Even after this latest danger her girlfriend is too cavalier and that is what terrifies Emma the most.

* * *

><p>It's a simple thing that makes her snap. It's nothing really. Regina's using her crutches round the kitchen when she spots something on a high shelf. She climbs atop a chair and balances awkwardly trying to reach it.<p>

Emma can't believe it. The woman has a broken leg yet she's she climbing on a chair and all Emma can picture is Regina falling to the ground and not moving. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snaps her frustration and tiredness getting to her, "Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

By now Regina has climbed down and she stares at Emma with wide-eyed shock and confusion.

"For god's sake Regina you could have been killed!"

"I just climbed a stool," Regina points out.

"It's always just something!" Emma cries out, "It's just Peter Pan or it's just your sister or just an ice wall. It's always something and it's always you putting yourself in danger!"

"I'm trying to save the people I, we love!" Regina protests.

"At your own expense! I get it Regina, you want to be a hero and prove you've changed but that doesn't mean sacrificing yourself. You're so reckless with your life and it scares the shit out of me," a tear trails down Emma's cheek, "It scares me so much because I cannot lose you. Since last time I've barely slept because all I see when I close my eyes is you hitting the ground and not getting up. I can't work, I can't do anything because I'm just so terrified that something is going to happen to you! I need you. I love you and without you my life doesn't make sense so I cannot lose you and I just, I need you to be more careful, please."

Regina frowns before carefully making her way across the kitchen. She sits down slowly taking Emma down with her. She loops her arm around Emma's waist as she turns Emma's head to face her, "Emma I promise you I will never leave you. I know me promising that doesn't change much but you need to take care of yourself. I know you're scared but you have to sleep and work and trust that I'm okay just like I do every time you go out on an emergency call or insist on investigating something by yourself. I trust you and I have to trust you'll be okay. You need to do the same. I have no intention of leaving you Emma."

"Don't leave me," Emma whispers as she collapses into Regina's embrace letting tired tears rush down her face.

"Ssh," Regina soothes wiping those tears away and running her fingers through Emma's hair. Her vow is a solemn one and one she will never break, "I'm not going anywhere."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
